ABSTRACT- ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of the NYU Langone Health ADRC will provide overall direction of the Center and its resources to ensure optimal scientific productivity on AD/ADRD. The Core will promote a specific focus on research related to our ADRC's theme of identifying biomarkers and characterizing their roles in transitions from normal aging, subjective cognitive decline, MCI, and dementia, with an aim to help develop novel interventions that will delay or prevent these transitions. The Administrative Core provides scientific leadership and oversight of all ADRC activities, coordinates internal and external communications, provides budgetary and financial support, and administers the Developmental Project programs. All activities of the Administrative Core are tied to enhancement of understanding AD heterogeneity and accelerating a path for a cure for AD/ADRD, in accordance with NAPA research priorities. This will be accomplished by continuing to provide the functions developed over the past 29 years with the enhancement of now including coordination of the Developmental Project Program and the additional Biomarker and REC Cores. The Core will also organize, maintain, and coordinate meetings of Center advisory panels, including an External Advisory Committee (EAC) to annually evaluate the programs of the ADRC, and an Executive Committee (EC), composed of core leaders and the administrator. These committees will assist the Director to make scientific and administrative decisions relating to the Center, using advice and consultation both from within the institution and from other institutions, to monitor and develop the scientific content and direction of the Center. Overall the core will facilitate ADRD-related institutional activities to help meet NAPA research priorities, and encourage development and application of new programs and technologies to cure AD.